1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a control method thereof, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some of image pickup apparatuses such as digital image cameras, digital still cameras and the like have a function that when a photographer selects an arbitrary point on an object, the selected point is automatically made into an in-focus state (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-088655).
In this function, when a new point is selected while focusing operation is being performed on the selected point of the object, the focusing operation being executed on the previously selected point is stopped every time selection is made, and the focusing operation is then started on the newly selected point.
However, the above-described example of the conventional technique is arranged such that an arbitrary point designated by a user is made into an in-focus state first, and thereafter, every time another point is designated, focusing operation on the designated point is repeated. Therefore, there exist following problems in the conventional technique. When a user wants to intentionally take and make use of an out-of-focus image obtained while focus is successively made on plural points of the object, the user has to manipulate a key switch or a touch panel, which may cause camera vibration.
When the focusing operation is automatically performed to change the current in-focus state to that of other arbitrary point, there is a problem that the in-focus time cannot be set flexibly line a manual focus operation.